


I'm dappled and drowsy and ready to sleep

by Perelka_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, All of the aftercare, Ambiguous AU, Ambiguous Age, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Fluff, Help, I'm just making it too cute, Intersex Character (Not Discussed), M/M, Masochism, Mild Blood, One Shot, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual, This whole thing is just about aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: Intensity makes one forget. Sometimes, though, it's so powerful you no longer can control yourself or think clearly.It's only responsible to shut it all down and ensure all is as it should be.
Relationships: Senju Itama/Original Uchiha Character(s), Uchiha Shurama/Senju Itama
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	I'm dappled and drowsy and ready to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Shurama Uchiha is how I named the guy that killed Itama. You may remember him by having a very scary face and being the guy that eyed Itama evilly before slaughtering him.
> 
> At this point I have lost control over ship involving those two.  
> Here is the result.

“Itama.”

There was blood dripping down gashes on his back, his breath was fast and little whimpers were hoarse since he was screaming for so long. His eyes were not focused, but it was common thing when they went deeper into the scene - the lack of response was not. Shurama slowly removed foot from his back.

“Itama.” He slowly let go of leash, lowered Itama’s head to the floor, gently. He came a bit closer, observing the body lying at his feet. Itama was conscious, which was good considering they didn’t use any drugs this time. Seemingly nothing was broken, just a bit of blood on his back and thighs where it mixed with come trickling out of him. Bruises on wrists and legs and stomach were a norm at this point. 

There was still no response beside loud breaths and quiet whimpers, hands clumsily clawing at the floor, body trembling, hips being lifted a little bit as if still wanting more, eyes trying to focus on him through tears as if surprised that Shurama stopped, mouth trying to form words. 

“Itama. What is your safeword?”

Shurama counted and waited but Itama only made a desperate little whine. Enough of a sign that Itama was no longer able to asses himself - not that it wasn’t common, Itama never used his safeword anyway and Shurama was always forced to be the one to shut the scene down. First sign was usually Itama struggling to even beg for more.

He knelt in front of Itama, gently but methodically removing the cuffs - on legs, removing the spreader bar beforehand, and on wrists - and quickly assessing the damage, as usual it was just bruises but better safe than sorry. He stroked Itama’s hair when he removed his collar.

“Itama, what’s your safeword?”

Shurama waited patiently, in the meantime pulling wet tissues prepared earlier and carefully removing worst of filth from bruised skin, avoiding open wounds and newer scars, a bit selfishly admiring the way dark skin gave way to lighter shades, scarred flesh growing back paler than it was. Itama’s hand reached out to find his and Shurama held it.

“F-Forest.”

Not even whispered, breathed out, but it was so quiet that it was enough. Shurama smiled. Itama moved himself slowly, trying to crawl and Shurama moved immediately closer, allowing him to put his cheek on his thigh. 

“Do you know why we stopped?” 

Itama slowly nods. That’s enough. 

“Do you think we can get you somewhere more comfortable?”

A little pause and more nodding. 

“‘s cold.” Itama mumbled and Shurama allowed himself one more smile. Carefully he lifted Itama up and waited until he clung to him - weakly but this was all he was capable of now - and carried him to bed, with a bedsheet prepared beforehand. Setting Itama down so his wounded back wouldn’t touch the bed wasn’t a challenge, as they did it enough times, even if Itama was still high on endorphins to the point he wasn’t registering such small amount of pain.

Shurama put a pillow under his bed and Itama buried his head into it with a small smile, while Shurama pulled out his first aid kit and went to get some hot water. First, arms, more thorough inspection of bruises on wrists and washing away dirt from fingers - so that Itama could hug the pillow in peace while Shurama took care of the rest of his body.

Back took most of the damage, Itama specifically requested to get flogged and Shurama delivered precisely that and more. With bucket of warm water and antiseptics, he could finally take care of the wounds properly. This time, they seemed to not need stitches, which was always less of a mess to manage - Shurama also learned over time, after all. 

“Do you want to take a bath?”

Itama shook his head, so Shurama, after wiping out Itama’s chest - just some dirt, nothing else - could put on bandages. Itama wasn’t very eager to let go of the pillow, but he managed to hold his arms up for long enough to make a quick work of it. 

Lower back, genitals, thighs and ankles, all were carefully inspected and cleaned. Nothing but some bruising here and there which was, in Shurama’s opinion, still rather mild. All that was left were soles of feet - which got their share of damage because Itama _was_ a brat when he wanted to be, and Shurama felt that such immobilisation would be absolutely lovely. He enjoyed the thought of watching Itama wince with every step. 

Nothing they didn’t discuss beforehand.

With everything patched up, Shurama allowed himself to press a kiss to the bandaged sole and Itama let out a small giggle. 

All was fine.

Shurama grabbed the bathing robe - also prepared beforehand - from hook and put it on Itama. It was Itama’s favourite, warmest and softest and Shurama’s, something that he prefered to wear after more intense sessions, especially like this, the way they were now, Itama on Shurama’s lap, hands lazily wrapped around his partner, nuzzling his neck with a small, content smile. 

And Shurama held him close, kissed his face and jaw and hair and praised him for being such a good sub, for being so good for Shurama, for obeying him so well, for being so lovely and all for him, just him and Itama smiled and listened and cried.

He always cried a lot, be it during scenes or after, when he calmed down and went through sub drop. Shurama allowed himself to hug him that much tighter and pepper his pale face with more kisses, following the wet trails.

Itama often said he wished Shurama could hit him on the face and kiss him here afterwards, but as long as Itama lived with his family, Shurama had to resort to following the path where pale patches of skin met with darker shade.

When tears dried up and Shurama gave him painkillers, they spent the evening watching some movie or the other, whatever was playing at the moment, and Itama kissed him on his lips and Shurama couldn’t resist that little possessive feeling in his heart, couldn’t resist the smile as he watched that gorgeous boy in his arms, all soft and smiling and buried in soft bathrobe with long red gashes and galaxies of purple and red blooming across skin, hidden under the softness - and he was the one that had all of that for himself.

“Is everything alright?”

Itama hummed - sleepily, happily; and Shurama kissed him on his forehead.

All was as it should be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I just lied down one night with INTENSE need for aftercare. Gods, I love aftercare. Gimme more aftercare. All of the aftercare. Yes.
> 
> And in my headcanon if I had to choose kinkiest character from Founders era, it would be Itama. Like, obviously not as a baby but throw him into a modern AU and he would scoff at handcuffs for being too vanilla. Still the babiest Senju. Shurama is all too happy to spoil his cute sub.


End file.
